Destino de un Malfoy
by Paulika
Summary: Draco está condenado, desde pequeño, a ser un mortífago. Al principio aceptará con alegría su destino, ¿pero qué ocurre cuando se da cuenta de que eso no es lo que él quiere, e intenta huir?


_-Acércate, Malfoy. _

_-Sí, maestro. _

Curioso...

Siempre soñé con el día en me que nombraran mortífago. Desde pequeño, antes de dormir, imaginaba el momento que creía glorioso. Tenía un concepto magnificado de ese instante. Como quien piensa en la graduación, al acabar el colegio. Pensaba que aquel día, mi vida adquiriría un nuevo significado.

Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba, cuando me metía en mi cama y me inventaba mi nombramiento, o cuando pedía a mi padre que me contase el suyo...

_La tenue luz de la luna entraba por el escaso espacio que había entre la persiana y el final de la ventana. La sala se iluminaba gracias a las velas delante y detrás de los mortifagos, que se situaban en forma de circulo alrededor de un asiento, de modo que todos viesen lo que ocurría. El asiento, de tapicería roja y madera negra, se veía por las dos antorchas situadas a ambos lados. Estaba junto a la pared. Enfrente se encontraba una alfombra color sangre, de forma redonda. _

_En el majestuoso asiento se sentaba un hombre de piel clara y ojos rojos. Su desfigurado rostro, fruto de múltiples luchas, mostraba orgullo por tener a su lado al más joven de los Malfoy, una familia en la que apenas se encontraban vínculos avergonzantes .Los mortífagos, todos cubiertos por máscaras y oscuras capas, rememoraban su primer día en aquel lugar. Un mortífago rompió el círculo para acudir donde lord Voldemort. _

_-Diga, señor.. _

_-Dile a tu hijo que pase. _

_-Draco, acércate. _

_Un chico joven de no más de veinte años fue donde su padre. Se veía perfectamente su rostro, sobre el que caía su rubio pelo. Se apartó un mechón que le cubría los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Una lágrima luchaba por salir, pero no lo impidió. No iba a permitir que viesen lo vulnerable que era, y menos ante gente que no tomaba en serio la vida. Si la muerte les parecía algo despreciable, ¿qué pensarían de sus sentimientos? Aguantaría el ritual como un Malfoy. _

Con el tiempo, el saber que mi futuro era servir al amo de mi padre y que iba a acabar con la vida de gente me empezó a parecer normal. Ya no era la novedad, sabía cual era mi deber como hijo de Lucius Malfoy: luchar por mi señor. La ilusión se convirtió en simple rutina. En verano, en lugar de aprovechar para descansar, estudiaba artes oscuras con mi padre. Al principio era hasta divertido observar a las ratas cumplir todo aquello que les ordenabas, o verlas morir en tus manos mientras se retorcían de dolor. Fui criado para ser inmune al dolor y sufrimiento ajeno. Lo que para otros era algo horrible y cruel, para mí era divertido y entretenido. Era capaz de hacer maldades, pero sin llegar a comprender lo que realmente hacía.

Y yo creía que era lo correcto... un Malfoy nacía para servir al lado tenebroso, y yo no iba a ser menos.

_-Dime, Draco. ¿Qué se te da mejor, torturar o asesinar? ¿Eres cruel o eres insensible? _

_ -Haré todo lo que usted diga, mi señor. _

_ -Lucius, tú te has encargado de su educación. ¿Cómo crees que debe comenzar? _

_ -Draco está capacitado para hacer todo lo que ordene. Póngale ahí donde usted crea necesario. _

_Draco agachó la cabeza. Daba a entender sumisión, aunque en realidad creía sentirse asfixiado por la terrible condena que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros. No quería matar, ¡no quería acabar con la vida de nadie sin que ello tuviera un verdadero sentido! El destino de los Malfoy se interponía entre todo lo que él quisiera hacer. A partir de ahora, cada decisión de su vida estaría influida por aquel al que estaba obligado a llamar señor. Sus ansias, sus deseos, todo se vería truncado si él no accedía... y todo por su familia. Por un simple apellido. _

Al crecer, me di cuenta de dónde me habían metido. En una situación en la que si entras, ya no puedes salir. Una espiral, una prisión, un laberinto sin salida. ¿Era mi sueño ser mortífago, o era el deseo de mi padre? ¿Quería asesinar despiadadamente a gente que ni conocía? ¿Gente que no me había hecho nada? ¿Iba a terminar yo con una vida probablemente mejor que la mía? ¿Todo por servir a alguien que ni admiraba, y por quien no sentía pasión? ¿Por lo que mi padre quería? No. No iba a ser una marioneta. Yo quería tener una vida normal, un trabajo, casarme algún día una mujer con la que tener hijos... con quien yo quisiera, cuando quisiera. No cuando él quisiera.

_-Ya te asignaré una misión cuando seas necesario, Malfoy. _

_Lucius dio un codazo a Draco, que comprendió rápidamente su significado. _

_-Sí... señor. _

_Dijo "señor" como si aquello fuese ya la sentencia final, en voz baja y triste. Tal como le había indicado su padre, Draco recogió su manga izquierda y mostró el antebrazo a Voldemort. _

_-¡MORSMORDRE! _

_La marca tenebrosa se proyectó entre Voldemort y Draco. Con un movimiento de varita, la posó sobre el desnudo brazo del joven. Dracó ahogó el grito de dolor y lo retuvo en la garganta. Sentía como si le abrasara el brazo, como si le hubieran prendido fuego y ardiera. Intentó seguir de pie, pero notaba cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas cuanto más fuerte era el dolor que le provocaba. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Un par de mortífagos se lo llevaron en una camilla, para que durmiera hasta recuperarse. _

Tras abandonar Hogwarts, estaba decidido a no seguir la peculiar tradición tan arraigada en mi familia. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero prefería la muerte, antes que morir en vida. Sin embargo, la valentía que sentía al pensarlo se esfumaba al ver a mi padre. No fui capaz de decir no a lo que me esperaba hasta mucho tiempo más tarde...

_Unos años más tarde, Draco era ya un mortífago de prestigio entre los suyos. No había orden que no fuese capaz de cumplir. Era uno de los más fieles y con mayor futuro. Nadie hubiera esperado jamás lo que aquella noche iba a ocurrir._

_En las mazmorras de un viejo castillo, Draco tenía la túnica rota a la altura del pecho. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un moratón, y un poco más abajo, a la altura de la nariz, le salía sangre, que llegaba hasta la boca. Con ese sabor, Draco se levantó del suelo y miró a los ojos rojos que intentaban torturarle... Había ido donde Voldemort para decirle la verdad, que no quería volver a tener contacto con ellos, que eran unos mafiosos sin sentido, que habían perdido la razón y que no iba a formar parte de aquel circo nunca más._

_-Así que un circo... entonces, no te importará que te llame payaso, ¿verdad, Malfoy? Qué vergüenza para tu familia... ¡CRUCIO!_

_Draco sintió que la vida se le escapaba en cada grito. Llevaba un cuarto de hora sometido a las torturas de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Estaba débil, por una parte quería huir, pero no podía... su cuerpo no le respondía como siempre. Por otra parte, quería acabar ya con todo el sufrimiento, morir de una vez para dejar de sentir el dolor. Cuando el hechizo acabó, Draco no podía apenas moverse._

_-¿Tu última voluntad, Draco?_

_-Que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, maldito... no tienes... derecho... a jugar así con... la vida de la gente..._

_-Draco, la vida no es un camino de rosas... si fueses un buen Slytherin ya lo sabrías. La gente como tú no merece vivir, son simples estorbos para un mundo justo... Aunque no lo justo sea la bondad. Trabajo para que este mundo sea justo... que cada uno tenga lo que merece. Y tú mereces la muerte, pues alguien que no cree en lo que lucha no tiene suficiente dignidad como para vivir._

_-No lucho por ti...¡luché por librarme de ti! No lo logré, pero algún... día... lo haré...-susurró Draco._

_-¿Algún día? ¿De verdad crees que te va a dar tiempo?_

_-No me importa... lo imposible que sea... –Draco escupió sangre-. Si hay algo que no puedes arrebatarme... son mis sueños._

_-¿Estás seguro? Entonces... adiós, Malfoy. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Un rayo de luz verde atravesó el cuerpo de Draco, que cayó sin vida sobre el frío suelo. Tan frío como la vida que había vivido, vacía de sueños y deseos propios, llena de maldad y de corrupción. Una vida que no se regía por la balanza del bien y del mal, sino por el poder. Una vida carente de ilusiones, con un camino recto del que salirse era ir directo a la muerte. Una vida propia de un Malfoy._

_Lucius Malfoy entró en la mazmorra. Lo que vio jamás lo olvidó, que quedó grabado a fuego en su corazón.. Voldemort observando con orgullo el inerte cuerpo de su hijo, su único hijo. Draco..._

_-¡Serás...! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAA!_

_La unión de tres hechizos dio lugar a un único hechizo, de color azul, que acabó con la vida de Voldemort con la misma facilidad que con la de Draco, pues el poder que alcanzó no era comparable a ningún otro, ya que era la mezcla de ganas de matar, odio, rabia, impotencia... y ver a un hijo muerto._

_Lucius se acercó a Draco. Se agachó y le besó en la frente. Le cerró los ojos con los suyos llenos de lagrimas, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sus últimas palabras._

_-Perdóname, Draco, Perdóname por haberte llevado a este abismo... Nunca creí que tenías deseos de hacer una vida ajena al lado oscuro... Perdóname –Lucius se levantó-. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –gritó, apuntándose a sí mismo._

_El cuerpo de Lucius cayó junto al de Draco, donde ambos reposaban dando la sensación de estar llenos de paz. La luz del sol iluminó a los tres cuando, minutos más tarde, amaneció._


End file.
